


Eagle One

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [19]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says spies don't watch TV?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle One

“Currently Doing That to Eagle One - Hot Asshole has left the building. I repeat, Hot Asshole has left the building.” Sascha’s voice filtered over the com, and Grell grinned.

“Eagle One to It Happened Once in a Dream - Are you and If You Weren’t Taken in position?”

“Yeah. I’m cashing a check and Eric’s-”

“AHEM.”

“…If You Weren’t Taken is acting as a teller. I’ve occupied the only other one - he’ll have to go to Taken.”

Before Grell could voice her pleasure, another voice spoke up. “Boring Intern to Been There, Done That. Pirate Brat and Fluffy Princess are headed your way, to visit Gorgeous Doctor.”

“Affirmative,” Rudgar replied, and Grell sighed in enjoyment of a plan all coming together. They just needed to get the bank information, and then-

“Eagle Two’s gonna kill us for doing this without him,” Ron whispered over the line.

She pointedly ignored him.


End file.
